El Regalo… ¿perfecto?
by Leana Bodt
Summary: — Feliz navidad, Ueno. Nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar, llamado por su suave y levemente ronca voz. La emoción tras sus pupilas me hace sonreír como idiota. / Yaoi.


**Notas del fic:**

Y este es mi especial de pos-navidad y año nuevo C:

Ojalá les guste…

**_Disclaimer: _**_esta serie no me pertenece, y si así fuera, dios, no cambiaría nada.-_

**Advertencias: **Yaoi.

**OVA: **Sensitive Pornograph.

**Pareja: **UenoxAki.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong>

Esta es mi pareja favorita de Sensitive Pornograph Ueno es tan tierno pero salvaje y Aki es todo un seductor descarado. Son la pareja perfecta!

Quizás escriba algo mas extenso de ellos mas adelante junto a mi adorada AnitaHero.

Este one-shot se desarrolla un año después de que se conocieran…

* * *

><p><strong>El Regalo… ¿perfecto?<strong>

Observo la caja entre mis manos, se siente pesada y aunque me tiento a agitarla para saber qué hay dentro, algo me dice que sería una mala idea.

Mis ojos se posan en los suyos, el color cobrizo refulge por un sentimiento oculto, tras entregarme la caja envuelta con papel rojo estampado con árboles de pascua. El estómago me da un vuelco y con un suspiro desato el lazo, quitando la tapa.

Unos pequeños ojitos redondos y de color negro me miran mientras su rosada nariz se mueve con rapidez.

— Es… ¡¿Es un Conejo?! —Exclamo dejando la caja en el piso donde estoy sentado, para luego sacarlo de ahí.

— Feliz navidad, Ueno.

Nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar, llamado por su suave y levemente ronca voz. La emoción tras sus pupilas me hace sonreír como idiota mientras dejo en el piso al suave animal.

Es un conejito de pelaje blanco y orejas caídas. Se mueve a pequeños saltitos por el cuarto, para luego regresar a mí. Aún es pequeño, inquieto y curioso, y me encanta.

Se escabulle detrás de mí y me giro para verlo por sobre mi hombro.

— Es tan lindo —murmuro para luego girarme, encontrándome con el rostro de Aki justo frente a mí.

Doy un respingo y una sonrisa se dibuja sobre su pequeña boca, esa misma que sabe a pasión, que me hace enloquecer por las noches y olvidar todo lo que no sea _nosotros_. En ese momento me besa, un toque delicado, para luego alejarse un momento y volver a probar de mis labios.

El beso pronto se vuelve más exigente, su lengua se frota contra la mía insinuante y descarada. Como siempre, no soy consciente del tiempo y ya tengo al albino sentado a horcajadas sobre mis caderas.

Nos separamos, siento sus jadeos contra mi boca mientras abrazo su estrecha y firme cintura. Su aroma me aturde y pronto siento el calor del conejito contra mi pierna.

— Por cierto, es macho —me dice Aki tomando al animalito y poniéndolo entre nosotros.

— ¿Macho? Umn… _Aki-chan_ sería un lindo nombre.

— ¿Aki-chan? —Pregunta pestañeando varias veces.

Asiento un par de veces, ¿Cómo decirle que ese animalito me recuerda a él?

Nos acercamos para un nuevo beso, pero Aki-chan se remueve entre nosotros interrumpiéndonos y dando un saltito para aterrizar impecablemente y seguir recorriendo el recibidor de, lo que es ahora, nuestro departamento.

— Gracias, Aki —digo con el sonrojo instalado en mis mejillas, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

El albino se levanta y camina para atrapar al conejito blanco, da vuelta al pasillo y me mira con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Tendremos que hacerlo dormir antes de irnos al cuarto. Te tengo otro regalo esperando…

Siento humo salir de mi cabeza, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan malditamente sexy? Pues, Aki lo es en toda su expresión.

Me levanto con una sonrisa para seguirlo por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto donde él tiene preparadas todas las cosas para tener al pequeño conejito: una linda jaula, con comida servida y agua fresca. Realmente se esforzó mucho.

Aunque las circunstancias en que nos conocimos fueron extrañas y algo aceleradas, por decir lo menos, no me arrepiento de haber contestado esa llamada.

Ni de haber asistido.

No me arrepiento de nada.

Porque este chico es, cursimente, el amor de mi vida. Me enloquece, me hace perder el control, atreverme a cosas nuevas, descubrir los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Con él quiero compartir esta, nuestra primera navidad, y muchas más. Darle un montón de abrazos de año nuevo y recibirlo juntos, preparados para todo.

Para amarnos.

Y besando su cuello, me acomodo a su lado para dejar al _pequeño conejito blanco_ dentro de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Si si si si! Mucha miel

Y es que me imagino que son empalagosos y en la cama unas bestias ¬w¬

En fin! Ojalá que les haya gustado.

Quiero desearles a todos y cada uno de los que leen un muy feliz año nuevo! Se les adora un montón! Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, sino fuera por ustedes no subiría todas estas cosas que se me ocurren. Disfruten de los pequeños placeres de la vida, sus seres queridos y amigos. Luchen por sus sueños!

_Porque vivir es un detalle que a menudo olvidamos… _

Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos, abrazos, besos pegosos y Feliz año nuevo~


End file.
